Wings Of An Angel
by AloisIsBootylicious
Summary: Eren Jaeger was a seventeen-year-old with wings and dreams of getting a scholarship for Kyojin College for Performing Arts. Though, his dreams are nearly shattered when his best friend reminds him he has to have at least A's and B's in high school to get the scholarship. Armin suggests a tutor, and Eren gets one. Simple as that, right? (Read profile for reason of rating)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

I was nine when my mother died. After that, I thought things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as life could get without my mother around anymore.

But God, was I wrong.

When my father left, and we were taken in by my best friend's grandfather, we moved to America. Before that, were a normal family. A stay-at-home mom, a working father, and Mikasa and I.

That was until my mother died in a car accident.

After that, slowly, day by day, it seemed like my father started getting more and more withdrawn and _angry_. Spending more time in the basement, doing God-knows-what down there, starting to look at me different, like a scientist looked at his test subject, and beating me at every given chance. He would do it when I accidentally spilled something, when I got a less-than-perfect score on a test, like I said: Every. Given. Chance.

Then one day, it seemed like he just _snapped more._

I was ten, and it was about a year after my mother's death. I was in my room, like most nights, reading about the ocean, which I longed to see. My vision was starting to go blurry as sleep started taking over my senses, but stopped when I saw my door open and close silently. I saw my father walk in and over to my bed. _'He probably thinks I'm sleeping.'_ I thought silently.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, since I didn't want to get beat for being up past my bedtime. I could feel his eyes staring at me. Though, what I couldn't feel, was the smirk on his lips as he _studied _me.

I couldn't see, but he pulled out a cloth and put some liquid on it, I later found out it was chloroform, and brought it to my nose and mouth. My sea-green eyes flew open as soon as my nose caught a whiff of the sickly sweet liquid and I clawed at my father's hand, trying fruitlessly to pry it from the cloth.

Then everything went black.

**(~)**

When I finally came to, I was laying on a bed with my head in someone's lap. My head felt like it was going to split in half, my bones hurt, like someone had stuck pins and needles in them, my back tingled slightly, my lunges burned, and my muscles, oh god_ my muscles_, burned like someone had put me through a 10-hour, nonstop, workout. My gold eyes opened and I saw my older sister Mikasa crying softly above me, while lightly running her fingers through my hair. That was scaring me. Mikasa never cries. "M-Mikasa..?" I said softly. Her head snapped down towards my and she clutched me to her chest. "What... What happened?"

Then she told me about how she found me in the basement, strapped down to a table.

I had red dots on the inside of my right arm, which Mikasa told me were from experiments conducted on me by my father. _Experiments. _Like I was a fucking lab rat!

I sat up and she wiped the tears from her face. "Did he do anything else?" I ask, surprised by how mature I sound.

"U-Uh, well.." She looked around, obviously hiding something from me.

"Please," I clutched her shirt and looked up at her with pleading eyes. What could have been so bad she wanted to keep it from me? She put on a stoic mask and lifted the back of my shirt, she grabbed something on my back, sending tingles throughout my entire body. I hesitantly turned my head to look at what she was holding, and why it was making my body feel all tingly, when I saw part of what looked like a black wing. I could feel her hand as it trembled slightly, yet I couldn't see it. I gasped.

**(~)**

After that, I had learned not only had he given me fucking _wings _he had also made my bones lighter, my lungs larger, my heart more efficient, and my physical strength greater before skipping town. _Fucking bastard... _I think the effects of all of those chemicals in my body makes my eyes change color depending on my mood. Sea green for happy or neutral; gold for angry, sad, or scared; and emerald for flustered or embarrassed.

**(~)**

Mikasa and I tried getting by on our own, but since Mikasa was only fourteen at the time, she couldn't get a proper job, and I was only eleven, so I obviously couldn't do anything. Later, when I was twelve and she was fifteen, we were taken in by my best friend's, Armin Arlert, grandfather, where we lived with them for a few months before all of us moving to America. Armin, his grandfather, Mikasa, and my most-likely-dead father are the only ones who know about my little... problem...

**(~)**

I finally learned how to control these fuckers! I can flap them, and hover above the ground slightly.

I guess this isn't _exactly _the best thing, right? You know, learning how to control my wings. Wings. God, I'm such a... _mutant-**freak**. _

**(~)**

And now, I'm a Sophomore in high school, nearly failing most of my classes, with the dream to go to Kyojin College of performing arts.

* * *

**AN: This is my first multi-chapter story in the SnK fandom. I know, most of the characters will be pretty OOC, I'm trying to fix that. **

**After I upload this, I'll start working on my other stories I promised (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out my profile). **

**I'll upload at least one chapter every Friday-Sunday. Depends on how much homework I have.**

**Well, See you in the next chapter, darlings~!**

**-CCL**


	2. Chapter 1: Tutors, Germans, and Pianos

"Come on Eren! You _need _a tutor!" Armin whined to his best friend who was laying on the couch, flipping through a comic book. (Or was it manga? Armin couldn't tell.)

"Why? It's not like it matters whether I graduate high school or not." Eren says in a bored tone as he sets his manga on the coffee table and walked over to a slightly beat-up black upright piano. "Anyway, I need to practice. My fall concert is coming up in a few months." He sits down on the matching bench and opens the piano cover before cracking his knuckles and placing his hands on the ivory keys.

This piano was a gift from Armin's grandfather after the two of them had moved out.

He pushed down and started playing 'The Approaching Night', mostly keeping his eyes up on the sheet music he has on his piano.

"Eren, seriously! If you don't keep your grades up, you won't be able to get a scholarship to Kyojin College!" That last sentence made Eren strike the wrong key as he whipped his head over to Armin.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking! That is a performing arts school! Why would my grades effect getting a scholarship?!" He asks, panic shining in his bright gold eyes.

Armin shakes his head. "You need to have your grades up to at least A's and B's."

"Dammit! Fine! You win! I'll get the fucking tutor..." He grumbles the last part, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Great! He'll be here tomorrow at four, and Thursday at four~!" Armin says, practically skipping out of the front door. "I'll be at the library~!"

Eren rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a small smile on his lips. He turns back to his piano and continues playing The Approaching Night.

**(~)**

_Ding-Dong_

Eren got up from his piano and walked to the front door to the apartment. He opened the door and saw his new tutor standing in front of it with a bored-yet-slightly-annoyed look on his face, and his arms crossed. _Holy shit he's gorgeous. Dammit Armin, I said to get a tutor, not a fucking God! And omigod those jeans... Fuck, now I sound like an annoying school girl.. _The man was at least 5 foot 3, and was wearing black skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a band-tee. He was pale, had a few piercings on his ears, metallic grey eyes, and black hair with an undercut. _He. Looked. **Hot.**_

"H-Hi," _Dammit, I stuttered. _"I'm Eren J-"

"I know who you are, Hanji already told me." _Hanji? _"I'm Levi."

"Okay." Eren says, moving over and letting the shorter man in. Levi's eyes swept around the small, three-bedroom, two-bath apartment with mild disinterest in his grey eyes, before walking over to a table and letting his bag down in one of the chairs and sitting next to it.

"So, what subjects are you failing in? I was told it was a lot." Levi asks.

"I'm not failing! I'm just... very close _to _failing!" Eren says, becoming defensive.

"Whatever," Levi says, putting his hands up. "What classes are you _almost _failing, kid?"

"U-Uh..." Eren looks down at his lap. "Algebra, E-English, Physics, World History-"

"So all of your classes?"

"No! I have an A+ in German, a B in art-"

"How the hell do you get a B in art?"

Eren chooses ignore him. "And an B- in Popular Culture." For some reason, Eren didn't want Levi to think he was stupid. Which was weird. He couldn't care less if anyone else thought he was stupid, but this man was different...

"Okay then." Levi says. "Wait, how the hell do you have an A+ in German?"

"I grew up there until I was twelve."

"That explains your last name." Levi says more to himself than the teen in front of him.

"So... uh, are we going to get started, or are you going to keep insulting my grades?"

"Calm your tits, brat. I was getting there." Eren chooses to ignore the comment, again, and pulls out his Algebra homework.

"Can we start with Algebra? I suck most at it."

"Sure thing, kid."

**(~)**

"Do you play?" Levi asks, standing next to the upright piano and looking down at its keys.

"Uh," Eren looked up from where he was putting his homework and stuff back into his bag. "Yeah. Do you wanna see?"

"Sure."

Eren walks over to the black piano and sits down, and changes the sheet music he was using earlier to Song For Sienna, by Brian Crain. He started playing with a small smile on his face, and Levi could swear his sea-green eyes fucking _glowed_. The raven-haired man shook his head. Not possible. Not at all. Yet, the boy's eyes were mesmerizing... He couldn't keep his own, metallic grey eyes off the sea green eyes of the boy sitting next to him. And the way he played piano, he was _amazing_. Not that Levi would say it out loud. Eren's sea green eyes glanced from the paper in front of him, down to the keys, then back up to the paper.

Then he finished.

"Who taught you to play so well?" Levi asked, leaning up against the piano.

"My mom only taught me a few things, before she..." Eren trailed off, moving his gold eyes down at the ground. He cleared his throat before talking again. "After we moved to America with my best friend's Grandfather, I started playing on this piano. Armin's grandfather got me a private piano teacher to teach me the basics, but after a few weeks of _that _I started teaching myself." Eren stared off in space as he told his little story. His eyes changed back to sea green.

"You implied that your mom died, what about your father?" Eren visibly stiffened at the mention of his father. Levi looked down at him and saw him look more tense, with his hands clenched into fists and pure hatred burning in his golden eyes. _Holy shit, did the kid's eyes fucking change color?! _"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"He left a year after she died." He said through clenched teeth. Eren closed his golden eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. They were sea-green again. _Do they turn gold when he's mad, or...? _Levi shook his head._  
_

"He sounds like an asshole." Levi says.

Eren smiles before laughing. "You hit the nail on the head with that one." He says, still smiling. Eren's eyes glanced over at the clock on the wall, then back to Levi. "Well, you should get going. It's already six."

"Yeah." Levi checked his wrist watch.

"See you Thursday."

"Mhm." Levi grabbed his back and started heading out the front door.

"Wait!" Eren called, jogging up to Levi.

"What is it?" Levi asked, turning around. Eren handed him a paper with, what Levi was guessing was, his phone number on it.

"Here's my cell phone number, in case, uh, you need to text me for anything.." Eren's eyes turned emerald green. He was _embarrassed_.

Levi stared at the paper for a minute before muttering a "Thanks.." and leaving.

The raven haired man stared down at the small paper in his hand for another minute, with a small smirk on his thin lips, before stuffing it in his pocket and walking down to his black car.

**(~)**

"So~ How was it~?" Hanji asked, practically bouncing next to the raven-haired man.

"You say it as if it were a date," He says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it practically _was_! Was he cute? Did-"

"Hanji."

"-he give you his number? Or did you give him _your _number?"

"Hanji!"

"Was he funny? What color was his eyes?"

_God damn... _"HANJI!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders to get her to stop talking.

"Oops, sorry! I started rambling again, didn't I? Hehehe~ So, is he cute?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

Levi shrugs. "I guess." Hanji squealed.

"I knew it was a good idea to convince you to tutor him! What's he like?"

"Tch. Like I'd tell you, shitty glasses." Levi said.

"Come on, please~!"

"No."

"Pretty please~?"

"I don't care how attractive the 'please' is. My answer is still no."

"Can I at least meet him?"

"Oh hell no, you fucking four eyes. I don't need you making him even more brain-dead than he already is." Levi said, crossing his arms. Hanji pouted.

Hanji sighed. "Fiiiine." She said, drawing out the 'i'. "Do you think he'd be good in bed?"

"**HANJI!"**

* * *

**AN: Short chapter is short. **

**Dammit Hanji... Ooo~ I little bit more of Eren's past~ c:**

**See y'all in the next one, darlins'~ *thick country accent***


	3. Chapter 2: Snappy the Snapping Midget

"Dammit Armin, I told you I'd get the tutor, not a fucking God!" Eren ranted, getting in his car.

Armin giggled at his friend while getting in with him. "So you _like _him?"

Eren rolled his eyes as he started up the car and drove to Trost High School. He always knew he wasn't straight, yet he never knew he'd feel like _this _towards another male. Actually, he never thought he'd feel anything towards anyone. He always thought he'd be alone forever because of his little... _mutation._ "...Maybe.." He mumbled, staring down at the ground.

"Ha!"

"Who is he, anyway?"

"Levi Rivaille, age 21, college Sophomore. Why?"

"He's 21?! Nuh uh, he can't be! He looks 18!"

Armin laughs again. "Where did you meet him anyway?" Eren asks, parking in the school parking lot and getting out of the car.

"Actually, _I _never met him." Armin smiles at the look Eren gives him. "He's a friend of my friend, Hanji Zoe." _So that's who Hanji is. _

"Oh. Well-" Eren cut himself off. "Wait! _You set me up with a total stranger?!_" Eren yelled. Armin squealed before running away. Eren quickly grabbed his bag out of the back seat before chasing after his friend. "He could have been a pedophile for all I know! _Dammit Armin!_"

**(~)**

**Message Received:  
From: ***-***-****  
Hey brat, it's Levi.  
Received: 5:23PM**

Eren smiled to himself before picking up his phone and adding Levi's number to his phone, then texting back.

**Message Sent:  
****To: Levi  
****im not a brat, u ass. ⋋_⋌ ಠ︵ಠ凸 wat do u want?  
****Sent: 5:26PM **

**Message Received:  
****From: Levi  
Eren, your grammar is fucking horrible. I just wanted to make sure you had my number. Want to go get some coffee later?  
Received: 5:30PM**

Eren smiled before replying.

**Message Sent:  
****To: Levi  
****sure. but wats the catch?  
Sent: 5:32PM  
**

**Message Received:  
From: Levi  
Bring your English essay. I'll go over it while we're there. I'll be there at 6.  
Received: 5:36PM**

There's always a catch... Eren kept smiling. _Whoa. This is like, a date! _Eren snapped himself out of his thoughts, but couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin on his face. _Nope. Not a date. He just wants to look over my essay. Breathe Eren. BREATHE! _Eren took a deep breath and turned towards his closet. He pulled out a black v-neck tee-shirt, a grey Abercrombie And Fitch hoodie, some dark blue wash skinny jeans, and his light grey and white Vans, before walking into his bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter and stripping out of his band tee and sweatpants.

His wings fluttered out and he stared at them in the mirror. Not to sound narcissistic, but they were _breath-taking_. Black at the top, where most of the actual muscle is, gradually getting lighter until they were white at the tips, and all of the feathers glistened as if they had little droplets of water on them. He hated them, yet, at the same time, he kind of loved them.

He sighed deeply before hopping in the shower. He scrubbed himself down before hopping out and drying off. He put the clothes he laid out for himself on and looked at his hair in the mirror. He blinked a few times before pulling a comb out and running it through the chocolate locks. When he finished he shook his head slightly and walked back out to his room. He pulled out a few bracelets and rolled up the sleeves on his arms. He stared at the pink and pale skin-colored scars on his wrists. _Freak. _His mind laughed at him. He glared at the scars and put the bracelets on before pulling his sleeves back down. He picked his phone up off the bed and checked the time.

5:56. He pocketed his phone and wallet before walking downstairs. "Armin! I'm going out!" He yelled just has his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text with amusement dancing in his blue-green eyes.

**Message Received:  
****From: Levi  
****Hey brat, I'm here. Get your lazy ass off the couch and get down here.  
****Received: 6:00PM **

"On time, as always.." Eren muttered. He quickly replied with a 'coming', before putting his phone back in his pocket, grabbing his school bag, and walking out of the apartment down to Levi's car. "Hello, tutor from hell~" Eren greeted with a bright smile as he walked to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Hello to you too, brain-dead dumbass." Levi 'greeted' with, to other people, a bored look, but Eren saw the amusement in the college student's eyes.

"Where are we going to get coffee?" Eren asked, buckling his seat belt and placing his bag on the floor, in front of his legs.

"Recon Cafe." Levi said, pulling out of the parking lot and heading down Maria Road.

"Ooh~ I've never been there before! Is their coffee good?" Eren asked, looking over at the ever-so-stoic man next to him.

"It better be. I fucking run the place." Levi said.

Eren stared at him in slight shock. "R-Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, _really_." Levi said sarcastically as he parked in front of, what Eren was guessing was, Recon Cafe.

Eren got out, pulling his bag with him. He walked over to Levi and wagged his finger in front of the man's face, clicking his tongue. "Now, now, Levi, no need to get _snappy_." He said in a playful tone. Levi stared at the slightly tanned finger and quickly reached out to bite it, and _teach the young brat a lesson_. "H-Hey! Don't do that!" Eren quickly pulled his finger back to safety. "Or I'll have to start calling you _snappy the snapping midget_~" Eren giggled. Levi stared at him for a minute. How could someone's laugh be so... beautiful. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me what to do, shitty brat. Now let's go in. I'm freezing my balls off out here." Levi said, pulling the younger teen into the café by his wrist. Eren blushed slightly and silently wished the older man was holding his hand. His eyes turned emerald green. _Dammit. Stop it with these thoughts, Eren. He just sees you as a shitty brat he has the displeasure of tutoring. Breathe. _They turned back to sea-green.

Levi led to young teen to a table further away from the other tables and sat down at one of the two chairs. Eren stood in front of the table and stared at the college student. "Well? Are you going to _sit down_?" Levi asked, crossing his arms and staring out at young man's eyes. This seemed to startle the young man out of his trance.

"Oh, s-sorry." He said, quickly sitting down in the other chair with a red blush on his cheeks. His eyes turned emerald green, _again_. _Just when I thought the brat couldn't get any cuter... _Levi mentally shuddered. He never thought he could even think that word without throwing up.

"LEVI~!" A brunette waitress with brown eyes and glasses yelled, running over to Eren and Levi's table. Eren jumped slightly, staring at the woman with wide eyes. _Who the hell is this woman?! _"Is this Eren?!" She squealed, getting real close to Eren's face. The brunet blushed and his wide emerald eyes pleaded silently to Levi for help.

Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Hanji. This is Eren." He said, looking up at the woman with his cool, grey eyes. _Th-This is Hanji? _

"Hi Eren! I'm Hanji Zoe, this little grump's best fr- Ow! _Levi~!_" She whined, rubbing her now sore foot.

"Could you stop _terrorizing _the kid and do your fucking job for once?" Levi asked, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms, giving the woman a cold stare.

"Sure~! What would you two fellas like?" She asked, whipping out a notepad and pen.

"I-I'll just have a black coffee, please." Eren said politely, forcing a smile on his face.

She turned to Levi. "Same."

"Okay~ Comin' right up!" She said, walking away. Eren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and Levi chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Is she always like that?" Eren asked, looking over at the shorter male.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Eren was surprised. How could someone like Levi be friends with such an... _outgoing _woman like Hanji? Eren shook his head and pulled his laptop (another gift from Armin's grandfather) out of his bag. He set it down on the table and turned it on.

Hanji returned with their drinks just as Eren pulled up Microsoft Word. "Here you go~" She said, setting the two cups down in front of the men. "Have fun you two~!" She winked before walking away. Eren stared wide-eyed at her retreating form. _She winked._ _She fucking winked! What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! _

"Just ignore her." Levi said, seeming to read poor Eren's mind.

"O-Okay..." Eren said, taking a drink of his coffee before sliding the laptop towards Levi so he could look over the paper he spent so much time on. Since he brought his school bag, his German homework (which he didn't need help with), his graded Algebra test (he was more than slightly embarrassed by how awful the grade was), and his World History homework was with him, so he could work on those while Levi read his essay.

Eren pulled out his German homework first, since it would be the easiest. "Hey brat, didn't you say yesterday your Algebra test should be graded by today?" Levi asked, his eyes never straying from the laptop.

Eren gulped and tensed slightly before slowly reaching down and pulling the test from his bag. He lowered his gaze so his bangs covered his eyes and most of the embarrassed flush that was on his cheeks, before sliding the test towards the male. Levi's eyes momentarily left the laptop to look at the paper, before quickly looking at the laptop, then snapping back down to the paper. "How the hell did you only get a 50%?!" He asked, his eyes flicking up at Eren. "I thought you said you understood what you were doing!"

"I-I did... but it all kind of left me during the test..." Eren said, fidgeting with a Three Days Grace bracelet on his left wrist.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. _Damn brain-dead brat. How the hell am I supposed to get these concepts into his thick scull? _Levi shook his head and looked back at the computer, finishing up reading the last paper. "Were going back over that, then, and your essay is shit. Rewrite it." The raven-haired male said.

"But-but-" Eren sputtered, staring at the older man in shock.

"_D-D-Did I fucking stutter?_" Levi asked sarcastically.

"No, but I worked for _hours _on that thing! Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?!" Eren pleaded, pulling the laptop back towards himself.

"I told you, it's shit. You're grammar sucks, misspelled most of the words, and you rambled a lot. Should I go on?"

"No. I hear you loud and clear." Eren grumbled, his eyes flashing gold as he deleted the document and started over.

After their little argument, silence settled around them like fog, (well, not complete silence, since the café was still bustling with life), until (surprisingly) Levi broke the silence. "You said you moved here from Germany when you twelve, and you have an A in German, but, uh, can you still fluently speak German?"

This, obviously, surprised Eren. Levi, asking a personal question? Well, not really personal, but still, asking about his life? Uncharacteristic. Very, very uncharacteristic. Eren smiled lightly and said, "Yep. Immer noch sehr fließend. Warum fragst du?" With the German accent, too.

Levi stared at him for a moment. "What the hell kind of shit did you just spew from your mouth?" He asked.

"Oh, I uh asked why you asked.." Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Levi shrugged. "Just wondering." His eyes glanced around almost nervously before muttering, "Could you help me with my German homework?"

"What?" Eren asked, smiling knowingly.

"I asked if you'd fucking help me with _my own _fucking German homework. Hanji-fucking-Zoe forced me to sign up for a German course this year and I have absolutely know idea what the _fuck_ I'm doing."

"Ah. So, you need my help?" Eren asked, saving his document and putting his laptop back in his bag.

"Will you fucking help me or not, shitty brat?" Levi growled.

Eren put his hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, sorry. Sure. I'll help." Eren scooted his chair closer to Levi's and leaned over, looking at the paper with a small blush on his cheeks. He's so close to the older male, he can practically feel the heat radiating off him.

...Little did they know, a brunette waitress was standing behind the counter, staring at the two males with a knowing smirk on her lips...

**(~)**

"Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß heute," Eren said in German, smiling lightly. Levi drove him home around seven.

"You're saying that like we just got back from a date." Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. A dark blush heated up Eren's cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Th-That's not what I meant!" He yelped, his emerald eyes widening as he fumbled with the key while trying to get it out.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say, brat." Levi said, smirking slightly at the flustered brunet in front of him.

"Shut up.." Eren said, finally opening the door. "Bye, Levi."

"See ya Thursday, brat." Levi walked back to his car.

"A-Actually, Levi?"

The raven-haired male stop and spun on his heel to face the lanky brat. "Yes?"

"Could we, uh, study at your place this Thursday? My friend's having a few friends over, and I'd have a better time concentrating at a... quieter place..." The green-eyed teen trailed off, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at four." He said, turning back around and walking away with a strange, almost fluttering, feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**Translations: **

**"Yep. Immer noch sehr fließend. Warum fragst du?" - "Yep. Still very fluently. Why do you ask?"**

**"Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß heute." - "I had a lot of fun today."**

**AN: Sorry if those aren't correct. I had to use Google translate...**

**Heh. This kind of reminds be of the time my friend and I had a war in different languages over text (she was using Latin, or Italian I think, and I was using both German and French), and when we'd get the text, we'd run it through Google Translate and get something completely different from what the other sent... xD **

**God, I'm rambling. Sorry. *bows* **

**Catch you cool cats on the flip-flop later! **

**(Wait, what?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares of Memories

The black car was silent, save for the light guitar playing of _Secondhand Serenade_. Eren was fidgeting in his seat, slightly nervous. This was his first time going over to Levi's house. _Eren, _his brain told him, _calm your man tits. You're going over there to **study**, not make out with the man. Seriously._ Eren mentally took a deep breath. His brain was right, after all (surprisingly), he just needed to calm his... (ahem) _man tits..._

Eren was completely calm. Until...

"Oh I love this song!" Eren said, turning it up slightly while smiling a goofy grin. Levi, out of the corner of his eye, stared at the young brunet. _God that brat is adorable. _Levi mentally face palmed himself. _Since when the hell did I start using that word so freely? _

Eren started to softly sing the lyrics under his breath, so Levi couldn't hear him, but the older man did, in fact, hear him. The younger male was so distracted, he didn't even notice Levi parking in front of an apartment complex, and neither did Levi. He was too stunned by the kid's voice. It was _beautiful_. And that, like many words he has used lately, is a word he _rarely_ uses. He matched pitch almost perfectly with the singer, and it was a guy singing in a higher pitch than any _normal_ guy.

When the song finished, Eren looked over at Levi and blushed deeply before looking away. Levi had to shake himself from his little trance. "Oh, I didn't even realize we stopped..." Eren mumbled, his eyes turning emerald as an embarrassed blush heated his cheeks.

"Oh." Levi said, finally turning off the car and getting out. Eren got out after him and pulled his bag off the floor of the car before shutting the sleek door and following Levi up into the apartment. Levi stopped in front of a door with a metal plate that had a '209' on it. He pulled out a key with the same three numbers on it and put it in the lock.

"Hey, you said you're in college, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you live in a dorm?"

"Like I'd live in a room with a most-likely pig who leaves his dirty boxers on the floor." Levi huffed and Eren's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. He did that.

Now it was Eren's turn to say 'oh'.

**(~)**

"No dumbass, you're doing it wrong. Again." Levi sighed.

"Well _sooorrrrryyy_." Eren said sarcastically as he erased his answer.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention in class, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Shut up.." Eren mumbled, crossing his arms and looking down at the paper, unable to look the man in the eyes.

"Now, if you'll do it correct this time..." Eren zoned out, like he normally does in class.

"Hey Levi?" Eren interrupted Levi's lecture on Physics.

"What, brat?" The raven-haired male snapped, irritated by being cut off.

"Can we take a break?"

Under any other circumstances, Levi would have said, 'Hell no' and gotten back to his lecture, but with the look the teen was giving him, he sighed and stood up. "Sure. I'll make some tea."

"Thanks." Eren murmured, turning back to his work. His brain physically _hurt_. Or, well, in more _normal terms_, he was getting a migraine. Then again, Eren Jaeger, the hot-headed German pianist with _wings_, and eyes that change color depending on his emotions, was _far from_ _**normal**_.

Levi returned with two steaming tea cups and set one down in front of the brunet before sitting down and setting his own cup down in front of himself. "Didn't you say you had a piano concert in a month?"

"Yep!" Eren said enthusiastically, while taking a sip of his tea. "It's just going to be just me and a few others playing piano separately. I just it's more like an audition, since they'll be using my scores from last year, this year, next year, and the year after that to see if I apply for the scholarship to Kyojin College."

"Sounds like fun." Levi deadpanned, making Eren giggle.

"Yeah, actually. I love playing piano for others."

"Really? Why?" Levi asked, seemingly uninterested. Key word: _seemingly_.

"Because..." Eren trailed off, thinking of a good reason. "I don't really know. I just feel good when people hear me play. Though, there are a few songs I don't think I'd ever be able to play for anyone else..."

"Oh?"

Eren fidgeted nervously in his chair, while his once sea-green eyes turned gold with sadness. "They're just.. the songs my mother taught me." The brunet looked down at the tea-cup with a nostalgic look on his face as he thought about his mother.

Levi was silent and Eren thought he said the wrong thing, until Levi placed a comforting hand on Eren's shoulder. The golden-eyed boy couldn't believe it. Levi? Comforting? What?

Slightly startled, Eren looked over at Levi, a flash of surprise in his glowing gold eyes. But yes, Levi was comforting the taller brunet.

When Levi saw Eren looking at him, he quickly took his hand away, obviously more than _slightly _embarrassed. "Th-Thanks.." Eren whispered, trying to catch Levi's eyes, but Levi was looking anywhere _but _the brunet.

He didn't know what came over him. He's not one for comforting others, but the way Eren looked, the way his eyes dimmed slightly, it made Levi feel compelled to do it.

So, what came next surprised _both _of them more than what just happened.

When Eren finally caught Levi's eyes, he leaned in, and placed a single kiss on his lips. He quickly pulled away, with his emerald eyes wide and grabbed his homework and stuffed it all in his bag before standing up and running out the door.

When Eren was safely out the door, he started walking down the sidewalk. Levi didn't chase after him, so obviously the feelings weren't mutual. _Dumbass. You can't even keep it in your fucking pants. This is why people say you're worthless. _Eren was right. He is worthless. That's why his _own father _used him as a test subject instead of a _son_. Eren glared down at the ground with gold eyes. Then his gaze moved to his wrists. He really just wanted to get home so he could _do something with himself_. Or, more specifically, do something with his _arms. _

He sighed and looked back in front of him.

Then, he felt the hairs on the back on his neck and arms stand up. His eyes widened and he turned to look behind him to see a large figure walking behind him. _Definitely not Levi... Heh. _But that guy gave Eren a bad feeling, he could so clearly smell the alcohol on the man, because of his higher senses, so the brunet sped up.

But, obviously, life for Eren just isn't that easy, since the large man sped up too. Eren glanced behind him and saw the larger man getting closer. The brunet closed his eyes and put more power into his long legs, trying to get further away. _Maybe he'll kill me. That'd be nice... _

Meanwhile, after Eren left in a hurry, Levi sat in the chair with the same surprised look on his face until he was finally able to snap himself out of it. _What the hell...? _He quickly got up, and threw on a jacket. _Damn shitty fucking brat. __How the hell is he even going to get home? He should fucking know it's dangerous here at night. _Levi grabbed his keys and ran out the door, locking it before running downstairs and to his car.

He got in the black car and turned it on, pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the street, searching for that damn brat with the glowing eyes like a cat.

**(~)**

While still walking at a brisk pace, Eren discreetly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He needed to text someone - anyone - to come help him. He couldn't text Armin, since he didn't know how to drive. Mikasa was out-of-town. He didn't have many options, you see. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to text Levi. _Do I really? Maybe if I'm lucky this guy'll just mug me and move on. _Eren looked back at the man. _Yeah... Probably not. When am I ever lucky? _

He quickly sent a text to Levi.

**Message Sent:  
To: Levi  
levi, i need u to come and get me. im walking down stohess to karanese and someone is following me.  
Sent: 7:01PM **

He put his phone back in his pocket just as the burly man who was following him grabbed his wrist.

**(~)**

As soon as Levi got the text, and read it, he sped down Maria road to Stohess road. He slowed down and parked his car next to the curb and hopped out. He started walking briskly down the sidewalk but didn't even see anyone on it. _Was that brat pulling my leg, or..? _His thought stopped when he heard a grunt and Eren's voice yelling, "Get off me, you creep!"

Levi's feet took him to where he heard the brunet, and he acted before his mind could ever catch up. He pulled the man off Eren and slammed him up against a wall. When he finally came back to his senses, he realized he was in a dark alley, with Eren on the ground knocked out with his skinny jeans around his knees, his black hoddie off (leaving him in just his black long-sleeved shirt), and his red-plaid boxers a bit too low for comfort.

The raven haired man looked back at the (obviously) drunk male in front of him with a murderous look on his face. He was holding the guy up but the collar of his shirt. He pulled the guy back before slamming him back into the building again, effectively knocking him out. Levi let the guy slump down to the filthy ground and wiped his hand on his pants before turning to the brunet next to him.

"Damn it..." Levi cursed. He crouched down next to Eren and pulled his pants back up before lifting him. _Holy shit. This kid weighs **nothing**. _He walked back to his car and put the teen in the passenger's seat. He got in on the driver's side and turned the car on. He drove down to his apartment and carried the brunet to his couch and laid the teen down on it.

He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Eren on his way to the kitchen to make fresh tea. When he got back and sat in the chair next to the couch, he noticed the brunet mumbling in his sleep. "Bitte..." Eren murmured in German, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "Mama..." (Still in German) Then another. It must have been a dream from his past. Then he was silent again for a few moments until he was scratching at an unknown force around his neck, leaving glowing red lines at his nails' wake.

Eren shot up in bed, panting heavily. He looked around, probably in confusion, until his golden eyes landed on the man sitting next to him. He relaxed slightly before tensing up and blushing as he turned his head, noticing how interesting the carpet suddenly looked. "Brat, look at me." Levi said, placing his cup on the table with a soft _clink_. Eren's now emerald eyes hesitantly moved up to meet Levi's steel-grey ones. "What happened earlier?"

"Before, or after I left your house?" Eren asked, shyly looking down at the ground until Levi pulled his chin up again so he could look right into the teen's eyes.

"After." He said.

"W-Well," He silently cursed himself for stuttering. "When I left, I was walking down the street when I noticed that guy. I knew from one look at him he was back luck," Eren left out the part about being able to smell the heavy amounts of alcohol on the man from so far away, due to his heightened senses. "I started walking faster, and that was when I texted you. As soon as I sent the text, the guy caught up with me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the alley. He pushed me down and got on top of me." Eren took a deep breath. "I yelled, 'Get off me you creep!' and I guess he knocked me out. I don't remember anything after that. My head really hurts though..." Eren reached up to the back of his head and rubbed it, letting Levi get a look at one of the scars on his wrist. The raven haired man chose to ignore them... for now. He already had more than a few things to ask the kid.

Like, why the teen kissed him, why his eyes were constantly changing colors (from sea-green, to gold, to emerald.), why the brat was so horrible at Algebra (though, he's asked that so many times before...), and, now, why the hell does the kid have scars, both old and new looking, on his arms. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair - a bad habit that he's trying to drop. He can't believe he just saved a brat from nearly getting raped and most likely murdered. Damn, damn, damn...

"Are..." Levi hesitated slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Eren said, laying back down. "Just a little shaken up. Is... is it okay if I... uh, stay the night...?"

"Sure."

**(~)**

There was a soft knock on Levi's door before it cracked open slightly. "Levi?" Eren asked softly.

"Hm?" Levi hummed, slightly irritated. Slightly.

"S-Sorry, if I woke you up..." The brunet mumbled, about to leave.

"No, you didn't wake me up. What do you need?"

"I-I w-was wondering.." Eren trailed off slightly.

"Spit it out, brat."

"If I could sleep in here with you." He said really fast, so it kind of just sounded like a giant word vomit.

"What?" Levi raised one of his thin eyebrows.

"I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you..." Eren mumbled like a child.

Levi thought about it for a moment. "No."

Eren's eyes widened slightly, as if he wasn't expecting that answer. "Wh-What do you mean 'no'?!" He whisper-shouted. Even though they were the only ones in the apartment, talking in a normal voice just felt... taboo.

"I mean, no." Levi stated bluntly.

"P-Please?" Eren practically begged. He didn't want to be alone. Not again.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." How the hell could he say no to a face like that? He moved over in the queen sized bed and got under the blankets, motioning the golden-eyed boy to come lay down with him. Eren complied with a slightly pleased face and laid next to the raven haired man, curling up on his side, facing Levi, and fluttered his eyes closed. The teen took a deep breath, breathing in Levi's scent on the pillow his head was resting on, before falling into a fitful sleep.

_"It's about time you wake up, you ungrateful brat." Grisha Jaeger said above his son. Ten-year-old Eren was strapped down to a metal table, with his borderline-insane father hovering above him._

_"Wh-What- Dad?! What are you doing?! Where am I?!" Eren yelled, tears streaming down his face. _

_Grisha smirked, holding up a syringe with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh don't worry son," He cooed. "I'm just going to make you the best project I've ever worked on, by injecting you with avion DNA. You'll be a freak. Just like them." He motioned to the cages that were sitting around them, with kids about his age staring at the two Jaegers with fearful and curious eyes. Eren wanted to throw up. Then he remembered what he read in one of his books. _

_"W-Wait," He sputtered. "I-I thought avion had to-to do with airplanes!" He squeaked. _

_"Ah, yes, my fine boy. I see you've been hittin' the books." Grisha smirked down at his son once again. "You're exactly right!" He crackled. "Which means, by the time I'm gone, you'll have your own pretty little set of wings!" Eren's green eyes widened at the thought. _

_"No no no no! Dad! Please! Don't do this! You've been different ever since mom died! Please don't do this to me!" He sobbed, more tears streaming down his slightly chubby cheeks. "Please..." _

_Grisha simply ignored his blubbering son and raised the syringe above his head, before bringing down into Eren's arm-*_

A silent scream left Eren's lips as he shot out of bed. _What the hell was that?! Why... Why am I only now remembering...? Why couldn't I remember when it happened? _Tears streamed down the teen's face.

"Eren?" Levi croaked sitting up next him and rubbing his eyes.

"S-Sorry!" Eren quickly tried wiping the tears from his eyes before Levi could see them. He was too late, as always. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Are you alright?" Levi cut him off, looking at Eren with concern in his steel-grey eyes.

"No.. I mean, yes!" Eren looked over at Levi and corrected himself again. "...I mean no..." He mumbled.

"Do you get nightmares on a regular basis?" The raven-haired man asked.

"Yeah..." Eren said, staring down at his lap. Levi softly put a hand on Eren's shoulder. What was up with him and comforting Eren? Neither of them had any idea.

"Just... Go back to sleep. Okay?" Levi said, laying back down. Eren followed suit and laid down next to Levi again.

"I-It's just, I've never had this dream before..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Levi mumbled, rolling over to face the brunet.

"Thanks." Eren whispered, fluttering his eyes shut again. When Levi was sure the younger man was asleep, he placed a soft kiss on the brunet's clammy forehead before falling asleep himself.

**(~)**

When Eren woke up again in the morning - afternoon? - he was laying on his side, with his legs tangled with Levi's, and what felt like Levi's chest on his back. They were _cuddling_.

Eren blushed deeply at the thought. He. Levi. Cuddling. Now that he thought about it, he could feel Levi's arms wrapped around him too. _Wait! Why the hell am **I **the little spoon?!_

The teen rolled over in Levi's arms so he could face the older man, though now his arms were squeezed between their chests. Eren blushed again. "Quit moving so much, brat." Levi mumbled, tightening his grip on the brunet. Eren blushed deeper. He fluttered his emerald green eyes closed, hoping - praying - that he could just fall back asleep, but the damage was done, and he was _hard_ now. Well, fuck.

"Brat?"

Play dumb, play dumb, play dumb. "Hm?"

"Why is your dick touching my thigh?" Play- DAMMIT!

Eren's blush spread from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck. "U-Uh-"

"Never mind." Levi sat up and stretched and turned to the poor blushing brunet. "You look like a tomato." This made Eren blush darker.

Eren chose to ignore the comment. "Can I use your shower?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Levi said, standing up and walking to the door. "That door. I'm going to go make some coffee."

"Okay." Eren got up and stretched before walking to the door Levi pointed out. He walked in and shut and locked the door. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and stretched out his wings. They've been folded up too long. He turned on the shower and pulled the rest of his clothes off before stepping into the shower.

He quickly washed himself before stepping out and drying himself off and putting his clothes back on. He walked out to the kitchen where Levi was leaning over the counter and sipping a cup of black coffee while looking at a news paper. Eren walked over to the cupboard he saw Levi pull the mugs out of and pulled a green one out with two wings; a white one and a blue one overlapping each other. He shut the cupboard and poured himself a cup, adding sugar and milk to it.

"Eren." Levi said, looking up from the paper and to the slightly taller brunet.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the cuts on your wrists last night." Eren froze mid-sip. How could the raven have seen them?

"Oh?"

"Don't play stupid with me, dumb brat," Levi turned to the green-eyed boy completely. "Why do you have them?"

"I -I-"

"And tell the truth."

Eren sighed. How the hell could he tell Levi why he did- _does_ it without having to tell him about his god damn wings? Lie, of course. And Eren Jaeger was a good liar. He took a deep and gave Levi the same answer he gave Mikasa and Armin when they saw only a _few _of them. "They're scars from when I was scratched by a dog." He said with confidence.

Levi gave him a long look that said 'this-isn't-over-brat', which made Eren shudder. The brunet knew Levi wasn't going to stop until he got to the bottom of things. There was no doubt, Eren had to cut all ties to Levi, no matter how much it hurts, before the raven finds out his much bigger secret. Eren sighed. He knew from the beginning that getting a tutor would be a mistake. The brunet picked up his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. "I have to go." Eren muttered, not looking back at Levi to see the hurt that flashed in the raven-haired man's eyes.

**(~)**

The brat was lying to him. Levi could tell by the way his ears turned red, like when Levi asks him if he did good on his quizzes. God, now the brat was making him _worry. _He hated this feeling. He hasn't felt like this since his last boyfriend. He shook his head. It was best not to think about _him_. _Him, _being Levi's first and last love. _Him_, being that man the shattered Levi's heart and made him impassive. _Him_, who is the reason Levi built the walls of ice around his heart and all feelings. But that damn brat is melting those walls, and Levi _hates _it.

Levi shook those thoughts from his mind and walked outside to see Eren walking away, down the street. _Does this fucking brat ever learn? _Levi sighed. "Oi, brat! How the hell are you getting home?!" He called out, stopping the multi-color-eyed boy in his tracks.

"Fine! You got me!" The brunet yelled back, turning around and walking back. "I was going to walk."

"No, you're not. Not after last night." _When did I become so damn caring? I must be getting soft. _"Come on, get in the car." Levi pulled his keys out of his pocket and ushered Eren out to his black car.

The ride to Eren's house was silent. All Eren wanted was to get home so he could walk around without a shirt on again without worrying about someone seeing his wings. When they pulled up to Eren's apartment building they both sat, still in the black car. "Thank you, for letting me stay last night..." Eren said, forcing a small smile as he avoided Levi's eyes.

"It's fine brat," Levi said before shooing Eren out of car. "Just make sure you don't go walking around at night, okay?"

"Mhm." Eren nodded his head before walking up to his apartment.

* * *

**_*During this 'scene' they'd both be speaking German, but for the sake of those of you who can speak and read German, I'm just going to put it in English, since I would have had to use Google Translate, and it would have all been wrong._**

**_**I speak from experience xD_**

**AN: Hullo! A bit of RiRen fluff, eh? c: Do not fear, my lovely darlings, they will (most likely) get together next chapter~! :D**

**Omigod, this one fanfic is so cute I'm turning into jelly! ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ **

**Uhh... Ignore me..**

**Today, I was just like, "Shit. It's Saturday... I gotta update..." Then waited another hour before actually getting on to update... *Laughs nervously.***

**Peace out, darlings!**

**-CCL**


	5. Chapter 5: A Date

Even though Eren needed to, he just couldn't bring himself to cut any ties with Levi. None. Not one. So, when Tuesday finally rolled around, he didn't do anything to indicate Levi shouldn't come over. Levi knocked twice before letting himself in, since Eren gave him the key. "Eren!" He called, setting his stuff on the table and walking around. He walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a picture of a tan-skinned brunette woman with gold eyes and a kind smile gracing her lips. She was beautiful, to say the least. And bore a striking resemblance to the brunet he was looking for. Must be his mother.

The raven-haired man heard a muffled 'oh shit!', a series of muffled curse words, something metal falling, a slight hiss and then the brunet in question tumbling down out of his room with fresh, already blood stained, bandages on his arm, while he struggled to put on a hoodie. When he finally got the hoodie on, Levi noticed the green-eyed boy's hair was wet, as if he just got out of the shower. "You're early," He said breathlessly.

"Actually, I'm on time." He corrected the teen, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eren waved him off, walking to the living room and grabbing his bag and sitting down next to Levi. "I think I'm finally getting the concept of Algebra." Eren said, handing Levi a paper with his grades on it.

"Good job." Levi said, actually impressed. The teen had gone from a D- in Algebra to a C+. So close.

Then they started working.

"Hey Eren?" Levi said, when they had finished.

"Hm?" The brunet asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you want to go out this Friday?" He asked.

Eren nearly fell backwards in his chair. _A... Date? A DATE?! _"Like... on a date?"

"Yeah."

Eren smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly. "S-Sure." He said.

"Okay," Levi started picking up his things, and putting them neatly into his bag. "See you Thursday." He started walking to the door. "Oh, and next I see you, I'll be checking your arms. Cutting yourself is dangerous, Eren. I don't know what makes you to do it, but what ever it is, it isn't worth hurting yourself over."

Then he walked out, leaving Eren dumbfounded. _The fuck? _

**(~)**

_(Thursday)_

"What do you want me to wear, tomorrow? Something formal, something casual, something semi-formal?" Eren asked, tapping his pencil on the table.

"Semi-formal." Levi stated. "I'm not taking you to a place too fancy, but still, no jeans, and no sneakers."

"Okay, okay," Eren put his hands up in mock defense. "I get it, no jeans, no sneakers. Can I at least wear converse?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Aw~ Fine~," Eren sighed, smiling at him.

"Now get back to your fucking homework."

"Sir, yes sir!"

**(~)**

"Jean, Sasha, Connie, Marco and I are going out. You wanna come with?" Armin asked Eren Friday.

"Can't." Eren said, walking from the bathroom, clad in only his boxers with his wings laying limp and trailing behind him as he hurried around.

This didn't disturb Armin in the slightest. He's used to it. "Why? Where are _you_ going?"

"Out, on a date." Eren said, struggling to get his trousers on.

"With?"

"Levi. He asked me out." Eren said, tripping while trying to put his shoes on.

"Really?! When?! Give me all the details!" Armin yelled.

When Eren finally got his black trousers on, his shoes on the correct feet, his wings folded neatly against his spine, his forest green dress shirt on and buttoned, his black tie tied, and his hair dry, he sat down on the bed next to Armin. "It was Tuesday, after we finished. He just asked, and I said yes. He hasn't told me where we're going yet, though."

"Ooh~ Sounds... not very romantic, but very Levi-ish." Armin said. "When will he be here?"

"In..." Eren pulled his phone to check the time just as his phone buzzed, signalling he had a text message.

**Message Received:  
From: Levi~  
I'm here. Get your bratty ass down here.  
Received: 6:00**

"Right now, actually," Eren said, chuckling.

"Well, go! Don't keep your man waiting!" Armin winked, smiling as he pushed Eren up. Eren pocketed his phone, grabbed his wallet, and walked down to the parking lot, where he saw Levi leaning up against his car, wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, a black tie, and black dress shoes, an outfit very similar to Eren's. "Hey!" Eren called, jogging up to the car.

"Hey," Levi said, walking the brunet to the other side of the car, opening and closing the door for him, and walking back to the other side to get in the driver's side.

"Ooh~ Such a gentleman," Eren teased, smiling. Levi rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face while turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. "So, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Aw~ Please?" Eren whined.

"No, "Levi deadpanned.

Eren sighed. "Fine be that way." He huffed, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. Levi glanced over at the pouting brunet and smiled lightly. _Cute_, he mused.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Levi pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant. "Whoa! I thought you said it wouldn't be somewhere too fancy!" Eren exclaimed, slightly panicking on the inside.

"It isn't that fancy," Levi muttered, getting out and opening Eren's door for him again.

Eren giggled, smiling lightly as he linked arms with Levi and they both walked in.

Levi walked up to the desk, where a woman was standing. "Hello~!" The woman said, cheerfully.

"Reservation for two, name: Rivaille." Levi said.

"Okay, right this way~!" She led them to a table with two chairs and let them sit down before setting a menu in front of both of them. "What would you two like?" She smiled.

"I'll have wine," Levi said.

"Water, please." Eren said, smiling nervously.

"Okay~ I'll be back, so you guys can order you food!" She said, walking off with a smile on her face.

Eren turned over to Levi with a nervous grin. "What?" Levi asked, raising one of his thin eyebrows. Eren tried shaking the smile off his face, but couldn't.

"Nothing, just can't believe this is happening right now..." Eren said, lowering his gaze to the white tablecloth. Levi's lips formed a very small smile as he looked at the bashful teen.

"And why's that?"

"I dunno." Eren said, looking back up at his tutor. "It just feels like dream.."

"Oh? So you dream about me?" Levi asked, leaning forward and grabbing Eren's hand.

"Only all the time."

* * *

**AN: I'M SO SORRRRRYYYY! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAIT LIKE, TWO WEEKS TO UPDATE! I SWEAR! *Cowers in corner.* **

**AND THIS IS SO SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY! *Bows.* *Cries.* ;-;**

**(You're not sorry) [I agree.] SHUDDUP PARENTHESIS. ([NOE.]) T^T**

**I've been doing other things, such as watching Death Note (I hate Light so much right now...), dicking around on Google+ (If you wanna talk on there, my account name is Alois Trancy), watching RWBY (so my friend will STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT), and drawing shit (not _shit_, just stuff. I've been trying to get better at it.) AND SCHOOL IS FUCKING KICKING MY ASS. /Sigh**

**I wouldn't blame you if you hated me... **

**See you in the next one. (Whenever that'll be.) I SAID SHUDDUP.**

**Oh yeah, and a gots a kwes-chun:**

**_Questions_: You said Grisha made him stronger than the average human...so why didn't he just beat the shit out of that drunk guy himself? AND HOW HELL IS HE HIDING THOSE HUGE-ASS WINGS!? I know you said he folds them but wouldn't you still be able to an awkward lump or something? _By: Guest_**

**_Answer_: Yes, he _is _stronger than the average human, but only his back/wing muscles (if that makes any sense), and that's only so he can use his wings. **

**He's able to hide them because when he folds them against his back, the muscles in them clench up and flatten themselves out. The bones in his wings are also very dynamic and thin, meaning they can also flatten to the best of their ability. (Please forgive me if this doesn't make sense, or isn't possible. I'm not taking anatomy..)**

**OKAY! _NOW_ I CAN SAY BYE!**

**Bye-bye~! ^-^**


End file.
